Je t'attendrai
by minouchemi
Summary: Mon cœur me fait mal….il souffre…..Il saigne. Pourquoi ? Comment avons-nous put en arriver la….. Mais une chose est sûr aussi sûr que l’amour que je te porte : Je t’attendrai Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je t'attendrai

Auteur : Minouchemi

Note : cette fan fiction est la suite d'un one-shot que j'avais beaucoup apprécié et en accord avec l'autrice j'ai décidé d'en faire une suite.

Vous trouverez le lien du one-shot sur mon profile.

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

--- Hinata ---

J'admire le coucher de soleil depuis ma chambre, assise sur mon lit et tenant notre enfant au creux de mes bras...elle dormait paisiblement, suçant son pousse comme lorsqu'elle est née. Un petit sourire ornait ces lèvres, elle devait surement faire un beau rêve ... Enfin ... Tout est beau, comparé à ce que je vis ... Cela fait deux ans aujourd'hui -déjà deux ans !- que tu nous a quittées pour ta co-équipière.

Je ne t'ai revu que très rarement ces deux dernières années... tu faisais ton possible pour nous éviter et ça ne me rendais que plus malheureuse ... J'aurais pourtant aimé que tu me reparles, que tu me dises bonjour, que tu reviennes jouer avec ta fille ... Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais tous les soirs, avant de s'endormir elle t'appelait. Et tu n'étais pas là pour lui dire bonne nuit ... Elle t'appelle encore, de temps en temps. Et chaque fois, mon cœur se serre un peu plus ... Elle t'oubliera surement un jour, elle est encore jeune... moi, je sais que je ne pourrai pas.

Je détourne mon regard de ce beau coucher de soleil qui m'évoque je ne sais pourquoi tes sourires si chaleureux et regarde ma chambre où s'empilent plusieurs cartons ... Dans une semaine, un nouvel Hokage sera élu, et pendant que tous seront a la fête, moi, je partirais avec Ren-ai et Tsunade-sama vers le pays des nuages pour une mission capitale, pour le village, mais aussi pour notre clan. En tant qu'héritière je me devais de faire cette mission qui consiste à traiter avec le clan Fukui qui ont des techniques quasi-similaires au nôtres, car si une alliance venait à se faire, cela en serait non seulement bénéfique pour notre clan mais aussi pour le village qui gagnerait un puissant allié.  
J'aurais pu refuser cette mission, je sais, Hanabi-chan a bien plus les compétences requises que moi pour cette mission ... mais je l'avais acceptée sans hésitation depuis que j'avais su ...

*********************************************************

C'était un mardi soir. Kiba venait à la maison pour dîner, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis notre séparation. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Son visage reflétait de la colère, de la tristesse aussi. J'avais beau insister pour qu'il me dise ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cette état, il refusait catégoriquement de me le dire. Alors je le laissais s'amuser avec Ren-ai dans le salon pendant que je finissais de préparer le repas.

Une fois rassasiée et la petite mise au lit, Kiba me demanda de m'asseoir. Il resta un petit moment silencieux, augmentant mon anxiété. Enfin il m'expliqua la raison de son air sombre ...

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, tu l'avais invité au restaurant Ichiraku, pour annoncer tes fiançailles. Et ta future paternité ... Quand Kiba m'a avoué ça, je me suis figée. J'étais incapable de bouger ou de parler : j'étais en état de choc. Tu te remariais déjà ! Et tu allais être père à nouveau ... J'espérais juste que tu prendrais plus soin de ton nouvel enfant que tu ne le fis avec Ren-ai ... Tout ce dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est de mettre réveillée les joues humides, dans les bras réconfortant de Kiba.

Je sortis de mes pensées en sentant Ren-ai remuer doucement. Je baissais mon regard et constatais qu'elle s'était réveillée. Je lui souris et lui demandais si elle avait fait de beau rêve, elle me répondit que oui ... je me levais, et l'emmenais dans sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse jouer tranquillement puis m'en retournais vers le salon, m'abandonnant encore à la nostalgie de mes souvenirs heureux en regardant les photos tapissant un des murs ... Le masque de joie que je m'étais si difficilement formé s'était brisé, je mettrais du temps à le reconstituer.

Je regardais l'effervescence de la fête en l'honneur de nouvel Hokage qui se déroulait sur la grande place du village ... sans grande surprise c'était toi qui avait été choisi pour ce poste. J'étais heureuse pour toi, ton rêve le plus cher venait de s'accomplir. J'aurai juste souhaité le vivre avec toi ... Un petit sourire vint orner mes lèvres contre mon gré à la vue de ton visage : ton sourire était le plus radieux des soleils ... J'attendais que la fête touche à sa fin pour venir t'aborder ... Il fallait que je le fasse ...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançai vers toi alors que tu discutais avec Lee-kun. Je te demandais alors de bien vouloir me suivre un instant, d'un ton calme qui surprit tout le monde, moi la première. Tu avais toujours ce regard teinté regret qui me nouait l'estomac à chaque fois que je l'apercevais mais aujourd'hui c'était une épreuve, un pas à franchir : pour moi, je devais le faire. Pour pouvoir enfin aller de l'avant...

Nous nous mîmes a l'écart des autres pour pouvoir discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes. J'appréciais son contact avec ma peau une dernière fois, avant de sortir une petite enveloppe de ma poche pour te la remettre. Tu la regardais avec un air surpris.

« Hinata...tu... »  
« Je vous la remets Hokage-sama....je ne l'ai jamais ouverte et je ne tiens pas à le faire...j'attendrai que vous soyez près à me dire vos raison de vive voix... »

Tu me regardas, l'air incrédule. Et triste aussi...j'avais toujours su voir tes expressions ... mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas le temps de m'y attarder. Je me courbais un peu dans une vague tentative de te faire un salut militaire, ne te laissant pas en placer une. Ce geste me brisa le cœur une nouvelle fois ...

« Félicitation pour votre promotion Hokage-sama, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur dans votre vie, et un beau bébé ... Au revoir. »

Je me redressais et remarquai ton air surpris. Tu ne t'attendais surement pas à de telles paroles ... Je me retournai et commençais à m'en aller quand je t'entendis murmurer mon prénom. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas : je ne voulais pas que tu vois mes larmes.

J'étais arrivé devant les portes du village ou m'attendait Tsunade-sama, mes co-équipiers, mon cousin et mon père qui portait Ren-ai dans ces bras. Je lui souris, il avait véritablement changé depuis que j'avais eu Ren-ai. Son caractère s'est adouci depuis qu'il avait assisté a mon accouchement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu paniquer comme ça. Et dire qu'il avait cru que j'allais mourir quand je me suis évanouie tous juste après avoir accouché ...

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as les yeux rouges... » Me fit il savoir.  
« Oui père »

Il me tendit ma fille que je retrouvais avec joie. J'embrassais légèrement la joue de mon paternel. Il détestait quand je lui faisais ça, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, et moi, j'avais pris un malin plaisir à le faire depuis que j'avais vu qu'il adorait que Ren-ai lui courre après pour lui faire des bisous.

Je me retournais vers Neji-nii-san et le pris dans mes bras. Il me tapota maladroitement le dos et je me mis à rigoler doucement...je fis subir le même traitement à mes deux co-équipiers qui ne bronchaient pas, et je promettais à tous de leur écrire dès que nous serions arrivées à destination.

Quelque chose de nouveau nous attendait, et j'avais hâte de pouvoir le découvrir.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

--Naruto--

La pluie s'abat avec force sur moi alors que j'ère dans le village sans but ... Je m'arrête un instant et lève la tête pour regarder le ciel, plongé dans la noirceur de la nuit ... cette couleur qui me rappelle ses yeux...ces yeux qui m'ont encore tout pris...ces yeux que je hais tant en ce moment.

Je baisse la tête, amère et triste, et reprends ma marche silencieuse. Les rares passants me regardent avec un regard étrange, se demandant surement pourquoi je ne cherchais pas à m'abriter de cette pluie diluvienne. Mais avais-je seulement un endroit où m'abriter ? Un sourire de pure ironie se dessina sur mes lèvres. Quelques heures plutôt j'en avais un ... un endroit chaud et convivial, alors que maintenant ... maintenant ...

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé à errer dans le village ; et quand finalement je me décidais à m'arrêter, c'était pour me retrouver devant cette maison ... celle que j'avais abandonné des années auparavant ... Pourquoi étais –je venu ici ? Plus précisément : pourquoi mes pas m'avaient-ils conduit ici ? Indécis, j'étais partagé entre fuir ou rester...finalement je prenais ma décision, et avançais vers la demeure. Arrivé à la porte d'entrer, la main sur la poignée, je sens ma gorge se nouer et je déglutis difficilement. Une certaine tension monte en moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Enfin, je pénétrais à l'intérieur.

La première chose que je ressentis après avoir franchi la porte d'entrée fut une forte odeur de poussière et d'humidité qui m'agressa les narines, provocant un léger toussotement de ma part. Je restais immobile un moment essayant de m'adapter à l'odeur et la semi-obscurité ambiante ... le silence de la maison me pesais et me rendais faible, alors que les souvenirs m'assaillaient ... Lentement je m'avançai vers le salon et m'arrêtais au niveau d'un des murs où s'étalaient trois traces se succédant, que je caressais d'une main tremblante. Je me demande si elle a encore grandi, elle était si mignonne gesticulant partout alors que je prenais sa mesure ... un pâle sourire vint orner mes lèvres alors que je me redressais.

Je montais à l'étage et pénétrais dans ce qui était ma chambre à coucher à l'époque, celle que je partageais avec Hinata. Le vide et le froid qui y règnent me font mal ... je me rappelle ses rires joyeux, les sourires qu'elle m'adressait le matin au réveil, ses gémissements de plaisir quand nous faisions l'amour, je me rappelle de tout ...cette chambre avait été témoin des moments les plus joyeux comme des plus tristes que nous avons eu ... je l'ai aimé, vraiment aimé mais mon cœur n'avait pas oublié celle qui avait fait battre mon cœur quand j'était plus jeune et quand celle-ci c'est mise a me séduire je suis bêtement tomber dans le panneau ... Avoir une chance d'être aimer de son premier amour était pour moi un rêve magnifique ! Pourtant aujourd'hui je me rends compte à quel point ma stupidité m'a emmené loin du bonheur que j'avais.

Obaa-chan m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté et l'ai trompée sans regrets ... le jour où je l'ai abandonnée, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me frappe ou qu'elle m'insulte, mais ses pleurs étaient beaucoup plus douloureux qu'un simple coup de poing ou des mots insultants. Elle avait toujours eu un caractère doux et calme, au début j'en avais peur n'étant pas habitué à ce que l'on soit doux avec moi et ma maladresse n'arrangeait pas les choses, elle avait été patiente et avait attendue jusqu'à ce que je m'y habitue et apprécie ces moment que nous passions ensemble ... j'aurais dû ... j'aurais dû ...

« J'aurais dû t'épouser Hinata ... peut être n'en serions nous pas là aujourd'hui... »

L'écho de ma voix retentissait dans la pièce ... c'était pathétique, tout ce qui était arrivé était entièrement de ma faute. L'épouser n'aurait fait que retarder l'échéance et au final, ça aurait été pire. Je m'en allais de cette maison qui me rappelait tant ma lâcheté mais qui m'avait aussi donné du courage pour ce qui allait suivre ... il était temps que toute cette mascarade prenne fin.  
Je me dirigeais chez moi et entrait silencieusement à l'intérieur ... il y avait du bruit dans la chambre à coucher ; je m'y dirigeais sans faire de bruit. Elle était là, remplissant un sac de vêtements propres, surement dans l'intention de s'en aller le rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil je voyais l'enfant qui s'amusait tranquillement dans son berceau...

« Tu comptes t'en aller ? » demandais--je d'un ton froid, pénétrant dans la chambre.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi effrayée.

« N ... Naruto ... tu es déjà revenu ? »

« Réponds à ma question Sakura : as-tu l'intention de t'en aller ? » Répétais-je.

« O ... Oui »

Je restais silencieux un moment en la regardant. L'amertume m'envahit : cette femme s'était bien moquée de moi ... j'avais quitté femme et enfant pour elle alors qu'elle ... Elle ...

« Pourquoi ? » La colère commençait à envahir mon être.

Elle ne répondit rien me regardant avec tristesse et regret.

« Pourquoi t'es tu servie de moi Sakura ? » répétais-je d'un ton de voix trop calme pour être vrai.

« Je ... je suis désolée Naruto, je suis consciente que ça ne changera rien... »

Non, ça ne changera rien, à ma stupidité, à ma lâcheté, au fait que je sois passé pour un salaud de première auprès de mon ancienne femme.

Je fermais les yeux. Un soupire las franchit mes lèvres. Je me dirigeais vers le berceau et pris Daisuke qui gigotait doucement ... il est le portrait craché de son père et c'est ce qui m'avait mis la puce a l'oreille. Je regarde Daisuke et lui sourit le couvant d'un regard tendre : il avait beau être le fils d'un autre homme, ça ne m'empêchait pas de le voir aussi comme le mien. J'avais tellement attendu sa venue que le considérer autrement m'étais difficile et encore plus sachant qu'elle partirait avec lui...ça me désolait de savoir qu'il allait vivre dans un monde de sang et de combat dès son plus jeune âge, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à subir tout ça ... ma décision était prise.

« Je te laisse partir Sakura » dis-je, regardant toujours Daisuke.

« Naruto... »

Je sentais du soulagement dans sa voix, je souris intérieurement. J'avais été si naïf de croire qu'elle m'aimait !

« Mais Daisuke restera ici, au village »

« Qu ... quoi ? Il n'en est pas question !! C'est mon fils, tu n'en as pas le droit !! » Réplica t'elle agressivement.

Mon regard ce fit froid alors que je relevais la tête, elle recula face à mon regard.

« Veux-tu élever cette enfant dans le sang et le chaos ? » Répliquais-je d'un ton acerbe. « Tu veux pouvoir le protéger des nombreux ennemis que vous aurez sur votre route ? »

« Bie...bien sur !! » bafouilla t'elle.

Mon regard ce fit acéré, mon ton mordant.

« Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire Sakura. Uchiwa Sasuke est un déserteur de rang S, qui a beaucoup d'ennemis, tous d'un niveau largement supérieur au tien. Alors pourras-tu vraiment le protéger ? Sans compter qu'il sera une cible de choix pour les kidnappings. »

Elle se figea à mes paroles : elle n'y avait visiblement pas pensé.

« Ma décision est prise Sakura. Que tu le veuilles ou non il restera au village. »

Elle sanglotait assise sur le lit ses mains cachant sont visage. Je savais que j'étais cruel mais je le faisais pour le bien de Daisuke. Et puis elle n'avait pas été tendre non plus ! S'il devenait comme son père, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Maintenant il ne tenait qu'à elle de rester ou de partir. Elle se leva et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, elle semblait décidée.

« Prends soin de lui s'il te plait ... quand il aura l'âge de se défendre je reviendrais le chercher. »

Puis elle partit. Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur le lit, regardant Daisuke pensif, je n'avais aucun regret à propos de ma décision.

Tandis que j'allongeais le petit sur mon ventre, le sommeil vint kidnapper mes yeux. Ah si, j'avais tout de même un regret ... A propos d'elle.

_Me pardonneras-tu ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

--Hinata—

La tension était palpable dans la salle alors que je me concentrais. Mon byakugan était activé au maximum, je faisais face à mon adversaire du jour qui était déjà en position de combat. Ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, j'attendais qu'il face un faux pas qui me donnerait rapidement l'avantage afin de gagner ce duel. Lui ne faisait aucun geste. Tout comme moi, il cherchait une faille dans mon attitude. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire narquois d'apparaître sur mes lèvres ... gagné !... Avec des gestes lent je me mettais en position de combat, gardant toujours se petit sourire qui semblait tant l'énerver vu sa mâchoire crispée ... Je songeais qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tarder à passer à l'action, et c'est ce qu'il fit...

*******************

Souriante, je regarde Aya-chan étalée sur le sol, les bras écartés au maximum et essayant de reprendre son souffle. Une satisfaction sans borne se répandit en moi à l'instant où je vis le regard noir qu'elle me lançait. Je me retournai afin qu'elle ne voit pas mon air triomphant et partis prendre ma serviette qui était posée non loin de là, pour m'essuyer le visage.

« Tu es devenue trop forte, Hinata-sama » me dit-elle visiblement contrariée.  
« Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir » répondis-je le nez toujours plongé dans ma serviette.  
« Bien sur que cela ne me réjouit pas ! Je suis ton garde du corps ! Et il est de mon devoir d'être forte et puissante afin de te protéger efficacement ! »

Je soupirai avec lassitude. C'était le même discours depuis huit ans ... On aurait cru entendre Neji-ni-san ! D'ailleurs si celui-ci connaissait le fond de ma pensée, il s'en offusquerait et les démentirait avec la véhémence qui le caractérise si bien. Pouffant discrètement, je me retournais vers Aya-chan qui m'attendait déjà devant la porte de sortie ... Toujours fidèle à son poste, pensais-je avec regret me demandant si un jour je la verrais rire ou se détendre ... Toutes mes tentatives pour la faire sourire se sont révélées infructueuses, et ce depuis huit ans ...

Le ciel était clément aujourd'hui et laissait filtrer les timides rayons du soleil qui n'arrivaient malheureusement pas à me réchauffer, à cause de la fraicheur ambiante. Je pressai le pas afin de rentrer rapidement à la maison, mon garde du corps me suivant de près. Une fois arrivées, je souris ... c'était le calme plein ... Qu'allait elle encore inventer aujourd'hui ? Avec précaution j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée et aussitôt je me mis en position de défense alors qu'un puissant coup de pied de ma fille me faisait reculer de trois pas. D'un mouvement vif, je me saisis de sa jambe au vol et l'envoyais valser dans le jardin ou elle explosa dans ... un nuage de fumée ? ... C'était un clone, elle a enfin réussi à maîtriser cette technique ! Je souris alors qu'une dizaine de clones me faisait face. Encore un combat passionnant, mais celui-ci était différent : Il était contre ma fille, ma fierté.

********************

Quelques bleus supplémentaires s'étalaient sur mon corps alors que je regardais Ren-Ai qui tentait désespérément de se redresser. Coriace et imprévisible, voilà ce qu'elle était ... Tout en elle te ressemblait. Levant mon visage vers le ciel, je me plongeai dans la contemplation de ce bleu qui me fascinait tant avant ... Il y a huit en encore ... Tant que ça ? Cela fait huit ans que je ne t'ai plus vu ! ... Je me demande si tu vas bien, si tu es heureux avec Sakura-san et votre enfant ... je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi ... J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'oublier, me dire enfin « Je ne t'aime plus » ... Mais mon cœur s'y refuse, il ne veut pas t'oublier ni oublier cet amour qui jadis faisait de moi une femme heureuse. Aujourd'hui encore, il crie « Pourquoi ?! ». Cette seule question qui attend une réponse depuis si longtemps mais qui maintenant n'espère plus l'avoir...  
Ce fut une voix affolée qui me sortit de mes songes. Baissant la tête, j'aperçus une des nombreuses domestiques de la famille Fukui qui se dirigeait vers moi avec empressement. Que se passe-t- il donc ? Me demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, elle se dépêcha de me dire la raison de sa venue sans même prendre le temps de reprendre une respiration normale.

« H...Hinata-sama, le maître requiert votre présence dans son bureau de tout urgence, une lettre de Konoha lui est parvenue et elle concerne votre père... »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle termine pour me précipiter à toute vitesse vers le bureau du chef de clan, une peur sourde me taraudant les entrailles. Oubliant toute forme de politesse, j'entrai dans son bureau dans un grand fracas.

« Fukui-dono !! Que se passe-t-il... »

Je m'arrêtais subitement face à son air grave et cette tristesse marquer dans son regard...Mon dieu faite que sa ne soit pas grave...

« Ma chère enfant... »

Je souris faiblement en m'asseyant face à lui

« ...J'ai reçu cette lettre de la part de votre Hokage ... et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre père. Il a succombé à ses blessures, suite à une attaque surprise de ninjas renégats lors de son voyage au pays de la terre ... je suis désolé d'avoir a vous l'annoncer si abruptement... de plus votre famille vous ordonne de retourner dans votre village et ce au plus vite afin de désigner leur nouveau chef de clan. »

Je ne répondis rien....je me sentais vide. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver ... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar n'est ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! J'allais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre....il ne pouvait pas mourir... pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ...

La réalité me rattrapa quand mon interlocuteur posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule. Un violent tremblement me prit dans tout le corps...

« Dites moi que ce n'es pas vrai » soufflais-je, ma vue se brouillant déjà de larmes.  
« Hélas non ... soyez forte Hinata-san. »

Forte ? Qu'est ce que c'était qu'être fort ? Ne pas pleurer face à la mort de son père ? Ne pas s'effondrer devant le désarroi de sa fille ? Était-ce cela « être forte » ? J'avais envie de hurler à qu'elle point être forte n'était qu'une lubie, une illusion, afin de pouvoir croire en ses rêves ... Je m'étais tant entrainée afin de devenir forte pour que tu me remarques, pour que tu me vois comme une femme et non comme une petite fille sans défense ... et j'avais réussi, ou du moins je pensais avoir réussi à être importante à tes yeux. Mais finalement, je ne l'étais pas, il n'y avait qu'elle dans ton cœur ... Finalement, j'avais échoué, encore une fois ...  
Et voila qu'aujourd'hui je me devais d'être forte, à nouveau, et pas seulement parce que je venais de perdre un être cher à mon cœur, ni parce que j'allais devoir affronter ton bonheur... mais tout simplement parce que j'allais devoir me battre pour mon titre d'héritière et retourner dans ce lieu qui signifiait tant de souffrance pour moi quand j'étais jeune.

D'un revers de manche je séchai mes larmes et me relevai le regard déterminé.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir avertie, je partirai dès ce soir afin de faire un dernier hommage à mon défunt père ».

Je m'en allais rapidement après un bref salut militaire. Le plus dur restait à venir.

**********************

« Maman, je suis prête », me dit Ren-Ai en entrant dans la pièce où je rangeais nos derniers bagages dans un sceaux de rangement.

Je la regardais avec tendresse, son sac à dos posé négligemment sur son épaule droite les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Du haut de ces onze ans, elle avait vainement tenté de ne pas laisser place aux larmes, mais elle avait échoué ... La consoler était la tâche la plus difficile que j'ai eu à accomplir. Moi aussi j'avais envie de pleurer encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement ...

Trois coups secs donnés à la porte m'avertirent d'une visite. J'allais ouvrir, et je découvris avec surprise Aya-chan en tenue de voyage, sa longue chevelure rousse attachée en queux de cheval.

« Je viens avec vous, Hinata-sama »

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux sombres si brillants de détermination.

« Ton maitre à besoin de toi... » Commençais-je, tentant de la faire changer d'avis.

« Fukui-dono m'a mise sous votre protection Hinata-sama, afin que je bénéficie d'un bon enseignement pour devenir plus forte », me coupa t'elle vivement. Puis elle me donna un parchemin au nom du chef.  
Je soupirai, fataliste : je savais que c'était elle qui avait demandé à venir.

« Fukui-dono peut être fière de sa cinquième fille », dis-je en souriant.

Elle rougit admirablement, ce qui me fit rire (ça me fit beaucoup de bien), et l'embarrassa encore plus.

« Très bien, tu peux venir » conclus-je après avoir repris mon calme.

*********************

Le voyage fut plus rapide que je ne pensais, si bien que nous arrivâmes après une journée et demie de course intensive. Nous ne nous étions accordées que peu de pauses. Je me sentais excitée, effrayée et triste à la fois, alors que l'on franchissait les portes de Konoha. Les visages de Ren-Ai et d'Aya-chan étaient si resplendissants face au village qu'elles contemplaient béatement ! Cela me fit esquisser un sourire. Brusquement le regard de ma fille devint de plus en plus froid et son visage se ferma, transformant cette si belle expression qui illuminait son visage en un masque sévère, dur et impénétrable ... Elle prenait enfin conscience d'où elle était et de la personne elle allait revoir sous peu.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps sur tout ce que mon retour a Konoha allait engendrer que je reçus de plein fouet une énorme touffe de poils blancs, qui me fit atterrir sur les fesse dans le sol poussiéreux. Je reconnus immédiatement Akamaru, dont je caressais la tête avec affection. Il m'avait soigneusement léché le visage. Je cherchais son maître du regard mais seul Akamaru était présent. Déçue, je me retournais vers mon amie et ma fille ... En croisant son regard, je sus qu'il était temps. Je ne pouvais qu'appréhender ce moment qui, j'en étais sure, nous blesserait autant l'une que l'autre.  
Alors que nous nous avancions vers la grande tour de l'Hokage, une poigne forte me stoppa. Avec un sourire moqueur je me retournais vers un Kiba essoufflé, qui grognait contre son chien :

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même Akamaru »

Celui-ci jappa joyeusement.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Kiba-kun ! »

Il me répondit par un grand sourire, posant une boîte par terre que je n'avais pas remarqué et me pris dans ces bras

« Comme tu m'as manqué, ma petite co-équipière »  
« Je ne suis plus petite Kiba-kun » dis-je en répondant à son étreinte.

Je me détachai de lui, toujours souriante, et le regardai filer comme une flèche prendre Ren-Ai dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« Oncle Kiba, repose moi au sol, je vais avoir le tournis » dit elle en rigolant.  
« Argh ! Pas oncle Kiba, je suis encore jeune tout de même ! » Réplica t'il en la posant.

Je le vis prendre le carton et le lui tendre. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte ! Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour découvrir qu'un mignon petit chien au pelage noir s'y nichait.

« C'est pour moi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie, regardant les yeux verts sombre. de l'animal  
« Oui mais à deux condition » répondit il.  
« Tout ce que tu veux !! »  
« De un tu ne m'appelle plus Oncle Kiba, et ... de deux, tu prends soin de lui »

Très enthousiaste, et d'un peu meilleure humeur qu'il y a trois minutes, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Elle prit le petit animal dans ses bras et lui donna immédiatement le nom de Kauno ... J'eus un sourire en la regardant : elle était redevenue elle-même. Fronçant les sourcils, je levais les yeux au ciel en signe d'impuissance. Kiba le séducteur reprenait du service, et la pauvre Aya-chan en était la victime ... Et au vu des rougeurs de celle-ci, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un nouveau couple se forme dans les jours à venir ... Ou pas me rattrapai-je au vu du magistral coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna soudain. Elle fulminait de rage, et tapait rapidement du pied alors qu'il se relevait le plus naturellement du monde, nullement vexé du rejet qu'il venait d'essuyer. Je lâchais soudain, très accidentellement bien évidemment, un petit rire qui énerva un peu plus mon amie.

« Alors Kiba-kun, à ce que je vois, tes performances restent inchangées », le taquinai-je.  
« Tu me vexes Hinata : je me suis amélioré depuis, non ? »  
Je lui répondis par une grimace fort peu gracieuse, lui faisant ainsi comprendre le fond de ma pensée. Il me sourit en retour.  
« Alors tu vas voir l'Hokage je suppose.. »

Cette seule phrase suffit à jeter un froid insoutenable. Du coin de l'œil, je vis ma fille se refermer comme une huitre. Je soupirai, et lançai un regard déprimé à mon ancien co-équipier, qui m'en rendit un plein de compassion, tout en serrant mes épaules de ses grand bras. J'aimais ce contact. Il ne réchauffait certes pas mon cœur meurtrit -après tout, mon meilleur ami n'était pas toi- mais ça me réconfortait de sentir quelqu'un contre moi ...

« Ren-Ai, peux-tu nous laisser seuls, ta mère et moi ? Je dois m'entretenir avec elle ... Part devant, nous te rejoindrons », déclara mon ami brun.

Elle hésitait, et je le voyais bien. Il fallait que j'y aille avec elle ! Mais à ma grande surprise, avant que n'ai pu faire un geste, elle se reprit et s'en alla sans un mot, suivie d'Aya-chan.

« Je sais que c'est dur mais elle doit y aller seule » ajouta mon ami.  
« Je le sais bien Kiba-kun, mais ... cela me fait tout de même un peu peur » répondis-je en regardant sa silhouette se fondre parmi les habitants  
« Viens allons nous assoir dans un coin tranquille...il y a beaucoup de chose que je dois te raconter ! »

Je le suivais docilement, malgré tout intriguée par ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et bizarrement, j'ai le pressentiment qu'elles ne me seront pas très agréables à entendre ...


End file.
